


The Battle of Will

by DragonLaxatives



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly OOC, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLaxatives/pseuds/DragonLaxatives
Summary: Camus and Ran meet up in a hotel to have a sex duel. That's literally it.
Relationships: Camus/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Battle of Will

_Click._

“So. You finally decided to show up.”

Camus couldn't stop the slight smirk that made its way onto his lips. He had barely stepped one foot into the room and was already being growled at. Focusing on closing the door behind him, he didn't bother responding until he heard the reassuring click of the door’s automatic lock.

“Are you really so pent up that you couldn't wait a few more minutes, Kurosaki?” He clicked his tongue in mock sympathy. From somewhere within the room, he heard a scoff.

Still standing by the door, Camus ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. He was being deliberately slow, glancing around the room but keeping his eyes trained away from the direction of Kurosaki’s voice. He wanted to scrutinize whatever heap the man had chosen for them this time.

It was...mundane. Camus wandered throughout the small space, not bothering to hide his disappointment. It resembled any normal hotel room as opposed to the themed splendors he had come to learn love hotels were famous for. It had plush carpeting, a single king sized bed, and a small drawer next to it where the ‘necessities’ were likely stored. The only other thing of note was the TV mounted on one of the walls.

Camus came to three conclusions. One, it was plain. Two, it was _terribly_ plain. And three, it was _horrendously_ plain.

Camus’s lips twisted into a frown, half-wondering if he should take offense to the room’s mediocrity. He’d seen much better than _this_!

He took one last glance around, hoping to find at least a single redeeming feature he might have missed.

He didn't.

With a scowl, Camus cut his losses and finally turned to Kurosaki.

The man was standing inside the room’s bathroom, its door wide open. He was preoccupied with drying his hair, rigorously scrubbing a small towel on his head. He was in nothing but black jeans, no shirt in sight. Camus stared at the mop of gray hair, amused at how different Kurosaki looked without the trademark spikes. He shifted his gaze to the man’s free hand and noticed it was fidgeting with a small object he couldn’t see.

_Probably those idiotic earrings he always insists on wearing_ , Camus thought. Some overly simple black studs, he recalled. When he saw Kurosaki start putting on said earrings, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Instead, he took the opportunity to appreciate the other man’s body. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he held a deep appreciation for the strong physique Kurosaki prided himself in. Broad shouldered. Toned. Muscular. While Camus was certain he could easily trounce the man in a fight, it was easy to picture Kurosaki amongst the Silk Palace ranks. Given proper training, of course. Camus caught himself smirking at the thought, picturing an urchin amongst a sea of glaciers. Perhaps he’d even find himself amongst the Queen’s favorites. Camus wouldn’t be too terribly shocked. The queen had a penchant for handsome men after all,... her infatuation with Shining Saotome notwithstanding. Camus nearly made a face, shaking his head and focusing his attention back to more pleasant prospects.

Regardless, even he would have called Kurosaki breathtaking. Camus let his eyes slowly move up from the other’s body to his face, only to find the man staring back at him, a self-satisfied smirk prominent on his lips.

_Like what you see, right?_ Kurosaki’s eyes seemed to be asking.

Camus _would_ have called Kurosaki breathtaking. Would have. If Ranmaru Kurosaki wasn't more of a pain than he was bewitching.

“You tidied yourself up for me. Very admirable,” Camus drawled, turning away to inspect his own nails.

Ran frowned at him.

Neither of them were sure how it had reached this point. Originally, it was nothing but a harmless wager.

“Actin’ all smug. You're the one who called me here in case you didn't remember, asshole,” Ran griped, watching as Camus snorted and made his way towards the bed with a flip of blond hair.

_Whoever can make the other lose their composure wins. Winner gains any favor, no questions asked._

Simple enough. Or it had been. Starting off with dumb pranks like replacing hair gel with jello, it turned into invading the other’s personal space.

Standing too close to one another. Bumping shoulders. Brushing fingers. Soon enough, it ended up... complicated.

Ran balls deep inside Camus complicated.

“You’re the one who’s smug, Kurosaki,” Camus shot back, stopping right in front of the bed and turning to give him a meaningful look, “ it’ll be cathartic to see that turn into complete anguish when you lose.”

Now, whenever they wanted to compete in a ‘wager’, they’d meet in some nondescript hotel and decide the loser based on how quickly they climaxed. It was, in Ran’s opinion, entirely stupid. How he ended up in this porno plot situation was anyone’s guess. _._

“I get it. You’re just mad that I won last time, huh? Still not over watching _The Horrors of Candy_ with me, Camus?” Ran grinned when Camus turned away from him in a huff and started unbuttoning his coat.

_But_.

It was also a way to get under Camus’s skin. And that, Ran found, was always incredibly fun. The enraged look in Camus’s eyes whenever he lost was always terribly satisfying. And then with the added bonus of Camus owing him a favor? It was just too good to pass up.

Sure, he had to sleep with the man. But, he didn't mind it. They both knew he had an upper hand anyways, even if Camus didn't want to admit it. Camus’s lack of experience was obvious. Extremely obvious. So much so, that Ran had almost called off the entire arrangement, feeling like he was taking advantage of The Living Popsicle.

But, Camus was as stubborn as a goat. He had laughed right in his face, called him a ‘Doddering curr who was afraid of losing’, and demanded their arrangement continue. So. It did.

They were careful to make sure no one would find out about their rendezvous, and if it wasn't gonna jeopardize his career or personal life, who wouldn't be up for getting their dick wet? Especially at Camus’s expense. That’s all it was.

Absently, Ran took a closer look at Camus’s outfit. An expensive looking cream coat that covered so much of his body that the only other visible thing on him were high heeled buckle up boots. The whole ensemble, or what little he could see, was dripping with unnecessary extravagance and self-importance. Ran rolled his eyes. Typical.

But before Ran could comment on it, Camus let the coat drop to the floor, and any insult he was about to say died in his throat.

He could only describe the sight with one word. Obscene. Camus was in women’s lingerie. The fabric black and sheer, its contrast with pale skin left nothing to the imagination. The pink of nipples was impossible to miss. The bra looked like it was about to burst from trying to restrain Camus’s chest. The matching panties were in a similar state, the strings at the sides holding on for dear life. Ran couldn't help himself and let his eyes travel along Camus’s body in admiration. He had always found the other man’s body attractive. Ran was almost jealous at how a man who ate nothing but sweets could look like he was sculpted from marble, and seeing such a body dressed in lingerie made Ran’s face warm with a blush.

Camus sat on the bed and crossed his legs, Ran could see the hint of stockings underneath the thigh high boots. He had even worn garter belts to match. Ran snapped out of his ogling, shifting his body. He was standing awkwardly in front of the bathroom now, trying desperately to rein in his blush. He looked at the blond’s face and was met with a sharp and expectant gaze. The message was clear, _Enthralled, aren't you? Admit it, Kurosaki._

“Weren't you freezing coming here with just that on?” Ran blurted out instead.

Camus blinked at him.

“Is that all you're going to say?”

“It's cold out.”

No. He wanted to say more. Really, he did. But he was much too proud for that, especially when he knew Camus, bastard that he was, would never let him live it down. He wasn't trying to let the other realize how much the display had shaken him. He knew his easy blush was a lost cause, but he wasn’t above playing ignorant.

One of Camus’s eyebrows twitched upwards.

“Your supposed ‘freezing cold’ is nothing in comparison to the warmest chill of the Silk Palace,” Camus tutted, a domineering smirk forming on his lips.

Ran frowned. Alright fine, a place known as ‘ The Land of Permafrost’ was more than likely colder than Japan. He felt a rush of annoyance. Maybe he should have just admitted to liking the lingerie.

Camus’s smirk widened slightly when he noticed Ran’s scowl. But before Ran could stew on a proper rebuttal, Camus lifted one leg out towards him.

“Now then. Take off my boots.”

A pause.

“You’ve got to be joking.”

Camus smiled kindly.

“Oh dear. Is that too much for you, Mr. Kurosaki? My deepest apologies,” Camus cooed, tone saccharine, knowing Kurosaki despised his butler persona. If this ingrate wanted to be difficult and not acknowledge his efforts, well, he’d be difficult right back.

Kurosaki snorted and, much to Camus’s surprise, didn't put up more of a fight. He left his spot in front of the bathroom and obediently took hold of Camus’s foot.

“Good boy,” Camus purred as the other man began to take off the boot. His eyes shined as he watched pale fingers unbuckle the belts one by one. If anyone were to ask him why he was feeling such a primal thrill from this, he wouldn't be able to answer. A boot hit the floor and Kurosaki let go of his leg. Was it because he loved feeling like he had some semblance of control over the man? Or maybe he loved it when those gray eyes looked at him so piercingly? His body began to heat up and his heart began to race. Camus squeezed the sheets under his hands tightly and lifted his other leg. It was taken hold of without a word.

When the remaining boot hit the floor, Camus was ready with a backhanded praise. But when Kurosaki didn't let go, he felt the words catch between his lips.

“Did you really think I was just gonna let you order me around?” was all he heard before feeling his leg drop and finding himself being straddled on the bed. His eyes widened in shock, hands automatically grabbing onto Kurosaki’s hips to keep him balanced.

Camus stood perfectly still, his gaze unwavering even when Kurosaki gave him a playful smirk and pressed their chests together. He twitched when the man’s arms snaked around his body and almost thought he was going to be embraced. But then, he felt hands slowly gliding up his spine. He followed the movements in a trance, focusing on how hot Kurosaki felt against his skin. The man’s hands travelled up the small of his back, lightly pressing into him as they moved. Camus, against his will, let out a pleased sigh when he felt the bra unclasp and gentle fingers begin to knead into his shoulders. When one of the hands moved to the nape of his neck and the other lightly traced its way back to his chest, Camus sneered, knowing that Kurosaki could feel his heart racing.

He clenched his eyes shut when he caught the beginning of a smirk on the other’s lips and the feel of fingers beginning to tease one of his nipples. That smirk sickened him in a way he couldn't make sense of. The pit of his stomach felt like lead, his chest felt tight and his heart, _his blasted heart_ , felt like it was beating much too hard. It appalled him. But what appalled him even more was how _good_ he felt too. It made no sense. The pleasure. This pleasure at being treated like a-

“Whore,” He heard a whisper in his ear. Camus’s eyes shot open to retort but when he felt a hand grab a fistful of his hair and roughly pull his head back, he moaned instead. Kurosaki silenced him by slamming their mouths together in a rough kiss, sliding his tongue into Camus’s mouth with ease.

Camus felt his toes curl at the feeling of his mouth being violated by Kurosaki’s hot tongue. He flinched when he felt the grind of hips against him. The passionate kiss, the continued teasing of his nipples, and the delicious pressure of Kurosaki grinding against his body all worked together to make Camus tremble. When their kiss finally broke, a thin string of saliva falling between them, Camus was panting like a dog. His gasps morphed into a slight groan when there was a tug at his hair again, forcing his head back and exposing his pale neck.

Ran brought his face close to Camus’s throat, starting to kiss and suck, enjoying how Camus squirmed under him.

“You like that?” He mumbled between kisses.

Camus scoffed, a derisive smile on his face.

“I’ve.. had better,” He was shuddering between each word.

Ran hummed in consideration while licking around a newly formed hickey, silently marveling at how pleasantly cool Camus’s skin felt.

“That so? I'll have to try harder then.”

Before Camus could react, Ran had already pushed him back onto the bed and had gotten off of him. Camus’s chest heaved, trying to catch his breath as he lifted himself to sit upright. Ran noted how Camus was gritting his teeth, looking pained.

A flash of concern stabbed through him. But, with a downward glance, he could see Camus’s erection straining against the sheer panties. Ran smirked, placing his hands around Camus’s thighs, eyebrows flicking upwards when he felt the blond flinch.

“You're very skittish today,” Ran chuckled, lightly squeezing the thighs in his hands before unclasping the garter clips from the stockings.

Camus humphed and shifted closer to the edge of the bed. His feet were on the ground now and his legs were spread wide. He was glaring at Ran, hands fiddling with the side of his garter belt.

“Isn't it natural, Kurosaki? To be tense around _a wild dog_?” Camus scoffed, tossing the garter belt to the side.

Ran hooked his fingers into the hems of Camus’s stockings, pulling them down as he lowered himself onto his knees. He put his face close to now bare thighs, smirking when he felt a hand grab hold of his hair. He glanced up and saw icy blue eyes staring at him, their once annoyed look now heated. Ran grinned, intent on making it look as wolffish as he could manage.

“Only if they’re near a bitch in heat,” He said, and before Camus could respond, Ran licked the exposed skin, expertly tracing his fingers in all the spots he knew would drive the other man crazy.

He could imagine it. Camus gritting his teeth to suppress his moans, trying so hard to seem unfazed but not realizing that his grip on Ran’s hair was growing tighter and tighter. Ran started to suck on Camus’s skin and he felt himself harden at the sound of a slight groan. He wanted to hear Camus break.

So he bit down on Camus’s inner thigh.

Not hard enough to leave any lasting damage but just enough to make Camus yelp and tremble beneath his lips. Satisfied, Ran kissed the bite mark he left on Camus’s skin before kissing and nipping a trail up the pale body. Finally, he reached the quivering man’s panties. Ran smirked at the sight of Camus’s cock. It looked painfully hard. His smirk grew. Camus always tried to act unfazed but his body, Ran found, was always adorably honest.

Ran lightly traced the outline of Camus’s erection with his fingertip. He glanced at Camus when he felt light tugs on his hair.

“What?” He asked, not stopping his outlining.

“Enough with this teasing, Kurosaki. If you're going to do something, get on with it,” Camus breathed, sounding more desperate than annoyed. Ran smiled up at him and Camus glared in return. If he played his cards right…

“Like what?” He asked, feigning innocence and making his fingertip go even slower. Camus’s eye twitched and he, just as Ran predicted, started going off on a tirade about Ran’s lack of tact or ‘Proper Coital Etiquette’. Amused, Ran couldn't stop a slight laugh from escaping his lips. This, in turn, made Camus’s scolding increase in speed and intensity. Camus was entirely preoccupied. Without missing a beat, Ran untied the sides of the panties, freeing the erection from its lacey prison. Camus didn't seem to notice.

“Are you even listening?!” Camus snapped, and Ran didn't stop his amused snort.

“So what should I do then?” He asked, licking his lips.

“Anyth-,” the ugly squawk that escaped Camus’s lips when Ran took the cock inside his mouth was music to his ears. It took all of his willpower to not burst out into laughter. He almost wondered if this was cruel, but quickly dismissed the thought. This was supposed to be fun. He was also certain that if Camus didn't want any of this, it would be blatantly obvious.

Setting that aside, he focused on relaxing his throat and taking in as much of Camus’s dick as he could. It was a slow process but soon enough, with a bit of coaxing from his tongue and encouragement from Camus’s terribly hidden whimpering, he had managed to engulf the entire length down his throat. Ran fought the urge to gag, feeling the sting of tears form in the corner of his eyes. His mouth was filled to the brim with cock. He was almost surprised he had succeeded in taking all of Camus in. The blond was, admittedly, the first man he’d ever been with. So, he wasn't exactly the most well-versed with sucking dick. Still, being able to see the vulnerable look on Camus’s face whenever he throated him,… it drove Ran wild. It made him wanna hear Camus cry out his name and beg for a release that Ran would, oh so graciously, give him.

Spurred on, Ran began to move. The feeling of Camus’s dick slowly sliding in and out of his mouth made his body burn with arousal. He paused to breathe through his nose, feeling drool beginning to run down his chin as he began to speed up. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Camus’s fingers gripping his hair, the sound of the man’s ragged breathing, and the feeling of cock rubbing against his throat. He pictured Camus looking overwhelmed with pleasure, mouth open, and panting, in near tears from fighting the desire to call out his name.

Without realizing it, Ran’s hand traveled to his jeans. He fumbled to get the button undone and finally released his erection. He started stroking himself. The combined sensation of having a cock on his tongue and jacking himself off made him growl in pleasure.

“Kurosaki!” Camus cried out, voice sounding husky and nearly pained. Ran slid the cock out of his mouth until his lips were around the head.

With a deliberate slowness, Ran massaged the tip of the cock with his tongue, making sure to slither it into Camus’s slit. He flicked his tongue and smirked when he felt the grip on his hair suddenly tighten so much it almost hurt.

“Kurosaki..,” The growl of his name was the only warning Ran had when his head was abruptly yanked away. Ran, mouth now cockless and his tongue still out, looked up in confused shock, heart hammering in his chest. Did he fuck up? Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, he noticed Camus’s bright red ears and the dazed but wild look in his eye. Ran felt his entire body flare up in heat despite himself.

He’d only ever seen him like this once before.

* * *

A few months back, Ran had gotten an offer to star in a ‘Jelly Jam Zim-Zams’ commercial. Camus had gotten wind of this during one of their concerts. And so, when they were alone, Camus had taken it upon himself to corner him in their greenroom.

“Give me the Jelly-Jam Zim-Zams role,” Camus had deadpanned. Ran was caged under Camus’s arms, his back firmly against the wall. Their faces were inches apart. He had almost laughed. The combination of the candy’s ridiculous name and Camus’s near dire delivery was just too much. But instead of laughing, he had given Camus an exasperated look in response.

“Why?” he had asked but then pieced it together. The company had offered him an admittedly hefty supply of the candy as a bonus. Camus, being Camus, probably wanted to gorge himself on the sweets.

“If you want the candy, I'll just give it to you,” He added before Camus could respond.

It wasn't like Ran would ever actually eat them. From what he’d researched, it was a meringue cookie covered in jam and pop rocks. Sugar on sugar layered with more sugar. He swore he could feel the cavities forming on his teeth from just _thinking_ about eating any ‘Zim-Zams’. He assumed Camus loved the things.

“No. Give me the role,” Camus’s eyes had been blazing with determination, “I’m clearly more suited for it than you ever will be, Kurosaki.”

Ran frowned. Honestly, he had actually been considering rejecting the offer. Putting in a good word for Camus would have been no issue, but the way the bastard was _demanding_ the role made him not want to give it up. Was it petty of him? Maybe. But he couldn't really find it in himself to care.

“You're so annoying! No, I'm not giving you the damn part. Why do you want it so badly anyways?”

“It's none of your concern,” Camus scoffed, brows furrowing in anger. Ran scowled back. There was a pause as they both glared at each other. But then Camus gave him a smirk.

“Fine. I propose we duel for it.” Camus said, stepping away.

“ _Due-,”_ Ran sputtered, “ _please_ tell me youre not calling it that,” he asked in disbelief.

Camus stared at him, arms crossed.

“Is it not a battle of wills, Kurosaki?”

Ran groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Battle of wills. This man was unbelievable.

“Alright, Fine. Let's do it. Just stop callin’em _duels_ or _battles_. It's lame.”

“And calling it a game is any better?” “Oh, fuck off.”

In the following days, they made all the necessary arrangements. They told the others they’d be busy, doing their best to avoid answering any specifics, and they had believed them easily enough. As usual, they bickered about where they’d meet, ultimately deciding to meet in a love hotel Ran was familiar with.

The Aurora Hotel, it was discreet and easy for the both of them to get to. Ran had already gone there a handful of times with past partners. Honestly, the thing he had liked the most was that the walls were mirrors, it made getting ready to leave much easier when the other party was hogging the bathroom. He suspected Camus would appreciate the mirrors too, knowing how conceited the blond was. His suspicions were immediately proven right when the first thing Camus did when they entered the room was check himself out. Ran had snorted when he noticed and that had made Camus whirl around to bicker with him, leading them to their usual dance.

Soon enough, they’d taken their clothes off and somehow, _somehow,_ Camus had gotten the upper hand that time. Ran had his face shoved on a plush floor and his bare ass held in the air. He felt Camus caressing the mounds of flesh and wondered if The Popsicle was finally going to fuck him. It would have been Ran's first time, and he had wondered if Camus would try to enter him without prepping. He knew the other man was clueless about sex, but Camus wasn’t an idiot. Camus wouldn't try to hurt him, not like this at least. Still, Ran had felt a twinge of anxiety as hands continued to caress him. But when he felt the hands slide away, his anxiety had turned into confusion.

Before he had the chance to even lift his head, Camus was right back to caressing his body. Ran gasped when he felt Camus’s hand slide between his thighs, leaving a trail of lube in their place. He was about to ask Camus how he’d found the lube so quickly when Camus put his dick between his thighs and started thrusting.

All he remembered was how surprised he'd been. Not at the feeling of Camus’s cock sliding between his thighs or how it rubbed against his dick. No, what surprised him was how a _ggressive_ Camus was. He was gripping Ran’s hips like they were a lifeline, nails digging into his skin and digging deeper with each collision. Ran had gasped at the feeling of Camus slamming their bodies together in a fast and violent rhythm. Feeling like his entire body was on fire, he had clenched his teeth to silence his moans. But while he silenced himself, he heard Camus grow louder and louder. The sounds coming from Camus were so unlike him that Ran had been shocked into a new state of awareness. He suddenly found himself both keenly aware and curious of Camus’s state of being.

Ran’s eyes had shifted to one of the mirrors, half-expecting to see Camus staring at himself and striking poses. What he saw instead was an image that would be burned in his heart for the rest of his life. Camus looked...frayed at the seams. All of his indifferent or haughty pretenses were gone. His mask had slipped. Ran had never seen Camus look so open, so wild-eyed and desperate. Ran was mesmerized. He watched how blond hair grew messier and messier with each frantic thrust. How his pale face was covered in a sheen of sweat. And how the tips of his ears were scarlet.

His body was making Camus like this. _His_ body. A strange feeling bloomed in Ran’s chest. He could feel his breathing quicken as Camus began to thrust more erratically. He felt like his body was on fire. He was making Camus lose control of himself. His eyes were glued to the mirrors, wherever he shifted his eyes, they landed on Camus’s face. He couldn’t pinpoint the feeling he felt, watching Camus desperately searching for release, because of _him_. Ran would have smirked if he wasn't too busy gritting his teeth to keep from moaning. Maybe it was satisfaction that he was finally able to see the other lose the self control he prided himself so much in. That he had made him break.

Ran smirk twisted into a frown, no that didn't seem right. What was it?

But before he could come up with any answer that made sense, he felt Camus lean against him and suddenly he could feel strong arms around his body and his hot breath against his ear.

“Kurosaki.”

Ran’s back arched and a groan escaped his lips when he felt Camus’s teeth sink into his ear. As if spurred by Ran’s groan, Camus’s thrusts grew even wilder and more sporadic. Ran couldn't help his whimper when Camus tugged at his earlobe, teeth and tongue teasing his earring. Camus gave a particularly rough tug that made Ran’s knees go weak and mind go hazy with pleasure. He might have collapsed if Camus wasn't holding him so tightly. He heard a grunt. Then Camus was letting Ran’s earlobe slip out of his mouth with a graze of his teeth and a quick flick of his tongue. The spike in pleasure Ran felt was almost too much for him.

“Kurosaki..,” Camus was half muttering half gasping now, directly in his ear. It was a combination of his name and other nonsense that he couldn't make out. Trying to decide on what he wanted to focus on made Ran’s already hazy mind boggle. Should he try to figure out the incoherent ramblings of a pleasure hungry Camus or focus on the wild thrusts against his cock?

Ran squeezed his thighs together and grinned when he heard Camus grunt. Focusing on the thrusts that were bringing him closer and closer to release seemed like a better idea. _So close,_ his hazy mind reminded him.

Then he had felt Camus’s fingers slide into his mouth and begin to caress his tongue. With his mouth forced open, Ran couldn't hide his loud moan when he felt the spike in pleasure. Then, before long, he was declared the loser that day. Fair and square.

He never did find out why Camus had wanted that role so badly.

* * *

“You really do love sucking my cock don't you, Kurosaki?” Camus jeered, breaking Ran out of his memories. He glanced up at Camus and saw the man smirking down at him.

He almost looked drunk as he stood from the bed and roughly grabbed onto Ran’s head. Ran knew exactly what was about to happen. He started stroking himself once more in his excitement. He gave Camus the sultriest look he could manage before opening his mouth in invitation.

Without hesitation, Camus slammed his cock mercilessly into his waiting mouth. The thrusts were rough and relentless. Ran felt his eyes water and stray tears stream down his face from the feeling of Camus’s cock repeatedly slam against the back of his throat. There wasn't the slightest sign of Camus stopping or slowing. Ran fought the urge to gag. Camus was treating him like some kind of sex toy. Not caring if he was in pain or if he could even breathe. But even so, Ran felt himself growing harder and harder as he stroked himself in tandem with Camus’s thrusts. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips firmly around the cock, enjoying the sound of hitched breaths and the sensation of cock violently claiming his mouth.

“K-Kurosaki!” he heard Camus whine above him and knew Camus was close to finishing. Ran debated on whether he was going to let that happen or not. If Camus came, Ran was the victor for this round of whatever number wager this was. But, that would mean their time together would end. He didn't want that.

Camus’s thrusts started growing more erratic and his breathing quickened. Ran lifted his hands and took hold of Camus’s wrists. He squeezed them tightly and took them away from his head. Almost instantly, Camus stepped away. He knelt down next to him, looking him over. He still had the dazed look in his eye and his ears were still red, but Camus grabbed his face and peered at him closely.

“Are you hurt?” Camus asked between breaths. Ran, who was still holding onto Camus’s wrists, blinked. Watery eyes wide in shock, he peered back at Camus. Out of all the possible reactions, he hadn't been expecting _this_. Camus’s expression was a mix of pained and pleasured, likely the effect of being denied an orgasm so suddenly.

“Are you hurt?” Camus asked again, voice growing more firm in his concern. Camus rubbed Ran’s face with his thumbs. He felt his skin burn with a blush when he realized Camus was trying to wipe away the tears that had slipped from his eyes.

Camus pissed him off so much. The man acted like a complete smug bitch half the time but then turned around and acted like _this?_ But, maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised. Camus had always been this way. Acting the complete asshole but then turning around and secretly giving a helping hand. Whenever Ran would catch a glimpse of his stuffed bear

sitting proudly on his shelf, the memory of Camus shoving the plush in his face replayed itself in his mind. It would never fail to make butterflies dance in his stomach. Which he, also without fail, ignored with a snort, lingering feelings of resentment

snuffing them out.

But now, Ran focused on the feeling of lightness in his chest as he looked into Camus’s half-lidded eyes. Slowly, he let go of Camus’s wrists. His hands found themselves on top of Camus’s. The rush of affection that he felt while he stared at Camus made him break into a smile.

Ignoring Camus’s surprised look, Ran took hold of Camus’s hands and moved them away from his face. With their hands between them, Ran intertwined their fingers.

“ I’m fine.”

Much to his amusement, Camus continued to stare at him, as if trying to decipher if he was lying or not. He grinned at Camus. And maybe it was because Camus’s thoughts were elsewhere or maybe because Camus just wasn’t himself at that moment, but he gave one of the sweetest smiles Ran had ever seen. And just like that, Ran let the butterflies in his stomach fly free.

A sudden giddiness overcame Ran and before he realized what he was doing, his lips were brushing up against Camus’s in a tender kiss.

Then, Camus pushed him away, eyes wide and panicked.

“W-why did you kiss me like that?!” Camus asked, nearly stumbling over his own feet as he stood up. He put some distance between himself and Ran.

Ran’s giddiness vanished and a familiar cold dread took its place.

“I..,” Why _had_ he? Did he really just jump the gun because he realized he felt _something_ for Camus? Fuck.

Ran chuckled slightly as he stood. But when Camus kept staring at him like he was some kind of freak, he felt a tightness in his throat and chest. He looked away.

“Was it really that bad?” Ran joked, but even he could hear how forced it sounded. He tried to swallow but the lump in his throat made it difficult. Shit. This was _not_ happening.

An awkward silence hung in the air, but, for Ran, the drumming of his heart was near deafening. He felt so. So _stupid_. How could he fuck everything up this quickly?!

“It wasn't.”

Ran looked at Camus in surprise.

Camus’s ears were bright red, the blush so intense it creeped to his cheeks. His brows were furrowed and he looked like he was struggling to figure out what to say next.

_He’s trying to make this less awkward,_ Ran’s mind supplied. He looked away from Camus, eyes landing on the room’s exit. He debated on making a run for it.

He’d feel like a coward. The ‘wild dog’ running with his tail between his legs. But at least then, he and Camus could pretend this had never happened. He rubbed the back of his neck. He should just go.

“Camu-,”

“However! You clearly have much to learn.”

Ran’s eyebrows rose in surprise and, again, he looked at the other man. Camus was looking down his nose at him, smiling with haughty arrogance. It was almost extraordinary. How Camus managed to look like a condescending ass while still sporting a deep blush on his face.

Ran stared at Camus, the words finally registering in his mind. He had a lot to learn? _He_ did? _Camus_ was telling _him_ this? Memories of all the times he had to teach Camus how to breathe while they kissed flashed through his mind and before he could stop himself, he burst out into laughter. The laughter sounded almost hysterical to his ears, but he kept laughing until his stomach started cramping.

“What, and you're gonna teach me?” Ran asked in amused disbelief, giving Camus a teasing smile. Camus, instead of looking annoyed at Ran’s laughter, looked unusually satisfied. The arrogant smile had yet to leave his face. The tense atmosphere was all but forgotten.

“Hmph! Obviously. Be grateful that someone of my caliber is here to rid you of your ignorance,” Camus said, crossing his arms. Ran felt another bubble of laughter in his chest but managed to suppress it with an amused huff.

“Alright, enlighten me then,” Ran goaded, a playful smirk on his lips. Camus returned his smirk and then, with a flip of his hair and a self-assured stride, was right in front of him again.

Ran’s eyebrows rose slightly when he felt one of Camus’s hands rest on his cheek while the other rested on the back of his neck. Then with a firm tug from Camus, Ran found their faces inches apart. He shifted his gaze from Camus’s lips to his eyes, swallowing without meaning to. Camus had a confident and downright mocking smile on his face, like this was the easiest thing in the world. Ran might have been impressed, if he couldn't feel how much Camus’s hands were trembling against his skin. Was Camus scared? Ran wanted to ask why, but he didn't say anything. He just looked at Camus and waited.

At that moment, Camus was trying hard to keep himself from running away. He wasn't scared. Truly, he wasn’t! If Camus ever found himself afraid of a man who wore a single contact lens on a daily basis to “Rock n Roll with the best of em”,... he may as well keel over and let the angel of death kiss him into a sweet oblivion.

No. No, no, no!

Camus wasn't scared of Ranmaru Kurosaki. Far from it. What he _was_ scared of, no, horrified was a better word for it. What he was _horrified_ by were the depth of his feelings for this faux heterochromic, dandelion-headed, nap addicted hellion! He didn't dare put a name to the mix of emotions he felt for the man. He didn't even want to admit how _happy_ their previous kiss had made him.

In any case, he knew that he had hurt Kurosaki. The man wore his heart on his sleeve. Usually (and secretly), Camus found Kurosaki’s openness rather endearing, even when it annoyed him. He couldn't help but find it impressive, how easily Kurosaki expressed and lived as himself without a second thought. Camus was almost envious. But when he saw the confused and hurt look in the other’s eyes, Camus had felt a stab of guilt in his chest. He had gone through a whirlwind of emotions in seconds. Elation morphed into dread, which evolved into panic, before finally settling on guilt. All because he had flinched away from some pitiful little kiss.

Now, he held onto Kurosaki, his hands shaking and his lips stretched into what he hoped looked like a confident smirk. His ears were burning. His heart was drumming. So loud. Could Kurosaki hear it? He didn't know what he was doing. Why was he feeling like this? This shouldn't be so difficult. It made no sense.

Maybe he _was_ scared. Or rather, he was scared of the easy comfort he felt whenever he and Kurosaki were together. This sense of… _normalcy,_ even with their rocky history. It was too much for him. And yet, it wasn't nearly enough. He wanted to run from it but didn't want to let go of it either. He wanted to take hold of Kurosaki. To own him. And he also wanted to give his entire person to Kurosaki in return. It was strange. Before leaving Silk Palace, Camus had never once considered himself his own person to begin with. He had always dedicated his life to his queen. He didn't understand.

And because he didn't understand those emotions, he had locked them away. He turned the other way and ignored them. Just like he always did for things he wasn't ready for. He didn't want to be afraid, so he pretended the feelings didn't exist. Did that make him a coward? A fool? He spent so much time suppressing his fears that they had transformed into a Pandora’s Box. He had believed it impenetrable. Then a soft kiss was all it took to prove him wrong. Every chain had unlocked. Every latch had unhinged. Against his will and all at once, the wretched box had collapsed in on itself, leaving him scrambling to deal with the resulting chaos. It was like a raging tempest. Loud, overwhelming, and terrifying.

He couldn't make sense of any of it. Why was this so difficult for him? He felt Kurosaki shift under his hands and a new wave of fear crashed through him, sharp and unforgiving. Could this man sense just how unsettled he was?

But when he looked at Kurosaki, he found himself enraptured. The calm gray eyes stared back at him and Camus found himself clinging to the comfort they brought. His troubles quieted until they were nothing more than whispers of warning circling at the edges of his mind. He knew they could grow louder at any moment, so instead of focusing on his jumbled emotions, he concentrated on the man in front of him. Camus couldn't help but marvel at how strange this all was. The very person who had wreaked havoc in his heart only moments prior, was now the very thing keeping him grounded.

Suddenly, it all clicked into place. The realization, as unexpected as it was, felt like a balm for his soul. Camus let his eyes fall closed in understanding. It was all so contradictory, but he supposed it was laughably fitting.

Silently, Camus closed the space between them.

Love. A drama of contradictions.

It started as a simple brush of their lips that made their skin tingle, escalating into chaste kisses that led to a deep kiss. Intoxicating and invigorating. Ran gave a pleased sigh, hands moving to Camus’s hips, giving them an encouraging squeeze before sliding arms around Camus's body and embracing him. Camus broke their kiss and after a split second of thought, wrapped his arms around Ran, returning the embrace. Their bodies were pressed as close as they could manage. They stood there for a moment, not saying a word.

Camus let himself feel Ran’s heartbeat, wishing the moment would last forever. But all the same, wanting more.

With new confidence, Camus kissed his way from Ran’s lips to his jaw, making sure to give Ran a light bite here and there as he went. He felt Ran growl and before Camus could do anything more, he was kissed hungrily. Not wanting to be outdone, he returned it in full.

The kiss, while heated, grew sloppy and uncoordinated. Their teeth clacked together more often than they cared to admit. When one pulled back, the other would eagerly follow. Any attempt at biting each other would be thwarted by a grin or a snort of laughter. The laughter quieted by the rejoining of their lips. If anyone had caught them like this, they would have seen a ridiculous view. A tangle of limbs fumbling about the room, ungraceful and desperate. Two men entirely engrossed in their own little world. They were distracted with each other and didn’t notice their steady trek towards the bed. But then, the back of Camus’s legs hit its edge and he fell backwards, taking Ran with him.

Camus was caged under Ran’s arms, his hair fanned all around him in a blond halo. He stared up at Ran and smiled. Ran was left breathless, the look in Camus’s eyes making him feel off balance. It left his lips mute and his mind empty. There was really only one word that popped into Ran’s mind to describe the way Camus was looking at him. Camus looked...

Enamored.

Ran’s heartbeat quickened tenfold and his mind sparked to life. It couldn't be. Could it? Ran half suspected he was being overly hopeful. No, forget ‘suspected’. He was _definitely_ seeing things that weren't there. He tried to rein in his excitement, not wanting to do something impulsive again. He didn't know how he’d react if Camus looked like he wanted to run for the hills again. But, _if_ Camus was, in fact, ...infatuated with him, it would explain why Camus _didn’t_ end up running away in the first place. Ran’s mind raced. Why was this guy so needlessly complicated?

Before Ran’s mind could slog through more possibilities, Camus lifted a hand and traced a finger down Ran’s flushed face. From the bridge of his nose down to the shape of his lips. Ran couldn't help himself. He parted his lips, just enough to make his tongue make the slightest of contact with Camus’s finger.

He was rewarded with a smirk that immediately made his body burn with heat. The burn pooled into a throbbing ache as Ran felt himself grow hard. From a smirk. Man. He had it bad.

Suddenly, Ran felt a teasing pressure on his crotch. He gasped and felt Camus’s fingers slip into his mouth, massaging his tongue gently. He made a sound between a gasp and a whimper. The sound was unlike him, and Ran would have been embarrassed if he wasn't too busy enjoying Camus’s touch. His eyes were locked onto Camus’s face, the feel of the blond’s fingers tracing circles down his neck to his shoulders making him writhe pleasantly. All the while, Camus was slowly rubbing his knee against Ran’s erection.

Ran, between his muffled groans and gasps, was aware enough to be shocked by Camus’s boldness. Usually, Camus seemed to thrive on being bold out of spite. Spite against what exactly, Ran had no idea. He suspected Camus himself didn't know either. But right now, instead of spiteful, Camus’s confidence seemed more coquettish. Happier, even. He liked it.

Camus, for the most part, was equally shocked. What he was doing now was downright shameless. But the way Kurosaki trembled for him. He pressed his fingers into Kurosaki’s tongue and a sweet moan rang out into the air. The way Kurosaki seemed to _burn_ for him. It was exciting, left him hungry for more , but it also made him think. He removed his fingers from Kurosaki's mouth and pulled him down into a kiss. He wanted more.

The very moment their lips broke apart, Camus took the opportunity to flip Ran under him. Ran didn't even have time to make a sound of surprise, gawking up at Camus in shock as he panted for breath. Camus snorted at the sight and leant down, bringing their lips together again. He made a pleased sound when he felt arms wrap around his neck and their kiss deepen.

When he pulled away, he settled himself onto Ran’s thighs and placed his palms on Ran’s chest. He looked thoughtful, as if the pounding of the heart against his hands fascinated him, or as if he was thinking of something to say or do next. After a moment, he started gliding his fingertips across Ran’s torso. Ran busied his hands by caressing Camus’s legs in return.

“Kurosaki,” Camus started, suddenly breaking their prolonged silence, “ I think I've found paradise in you.”

The words were stoic, matter-of-fact, and the moment they had left his lips, Camus’s pale face scrunched up into a grimace. Ran blinked, taken aback. Had he just witnessed Camus, _the_ Camus, demoralize _himself?_

He didn't know how to respond. How could he? Sure, what Camus said seemed taken right out of a cheesy romance novel and, sure, his face felt like it was on damn fire. And, _sure_ , maybe the words had left him happy as all hell!! But what was he supposed to respond with?! Especially when Camus had said _that_ one second and then looked like he’d been gut-punched the next. Leave it to Camus to make shit unnecessarily convoluted like always. But instead of feeling frustrated at his growing exasperation, Ran felt himself laugh slightly. Camus stiffened at his laughter but he grabbed hold of Camus’s hands and gave them a quick squeeze.

“ You gettin sentimental on me, Camus?” He asked, a teasing grin on his face.

“Forget what you heard. It was a slip of the tongue,” Camus said quickly, snatching his hands away from Ran. His grimace deepened as Ran’s grin widened.

“Not happening,” Ran said, sliding his hands back onto Camus’s thighs, “ I wanna hear more.” “Ha! That's new for you, Kurosaki,” there was a pause and Camus looked like he wanted to say something else.

But Camus didn't continue. Ran watched in a strange mix of amusement and pity as Camus’s grimace deepened and deepened. Maybe a little goading was in order?

“What’s wrong? Gettin’ cold feet?” Ran grinned at the immediate annoyed click of Camus’s tongue.

“Oh, please. I'm sure even _you_ can come up with something wittier than that,” Camus sighed, the grimace on his face softening.

“What, you don’t like ice jokes?”

“They’re not refined enough for my tastes. Too on the nose. Much like this charming little blush of yours,” Camus said, leaning forward slightly, taking hold of Ran’s nose, and giving it a firm squeeze.

“Really?” came the nasally deadpan.

Camus released Ran’s nose and started tracing fingers along Ran’s face. Camus’s grimace was gone now. He still looked out of his element but the self satisfied smirk on his face was unmistakable.

“...You think it's charming?” Ran couldn’t help but ask.

He felt himself twitch when Camus suddenly made their gazes meet, his blue eyes sharpening with a dangerous glint.

“What's wrong, Kurosaki? Can’t handle being complimented for once?” He asked, fully leaning down so their faces were only inches apart. He started twirling Ran’s hair around his finger.

Ran scowled at Camus, ignoring the pleasant tingling he felt. Being called charming wasn't an issue for him, it was the fact that _Camus_ was the one saying it that was the problem.

Camus’s smirk widened at his lack of response.

“What if I called you alluring?” Camus asked, running his fingers through Ran’s hair before pulling him into a kiss.

“ _Fetching_?” Camus broke their kiss to ask, but immediately brought their lips back together. He did this again and again. Breaking their kisses to mumble another word.

_Roguish. Enchanting. Irresistable._

Ran felt like squirming, his heart was beating dangerously fast.

_Tempting._

His breath hitched when Camus shifted his body and started trailing kisses down his neck, lightly nipping as he went.

_Tantalizing._

Ran knew it had started off as simple teasing, Camus had seen how flustered he got from being complimented and decided to have a go at it.

His fingers found themselves running through soft blond hair. Camus had shifted again and was now kissing down his chest and abs.

_Overwhelming._

But with each passing word, Camus sounded more and more sincere. Ran didn't doubt that this was what the other man secretly thought of him. He felt Camus’s hair slip away from his fingertips and nearly groaned in agony when he realized the man had stopped right before reaching his cock.

Ran lifted himself with his elbows to look.

Their eyes met and Ran realized the other had been staring at him. Camus, as if he had been waiting for his attention, smiled innocently. Camus’s face was dangerously close to his dick, so close that Ran could feel breath against his skin. Having someone be next to his erection but doing absolutely nothing was _agonizing_. Ran was starting to feel a dull ache at the base of his cock, he wanted Camus to just _touch him!_ His desperation was clear on his face, and when Camus’s smile turned satisfied, he knew Camus had been planning on this. The bastard. However, any protest he was about to say died when Camus lifted a finger and placed it near his cock, stopping just short of touching. Ran watched in agony as Camus’s finger started moving.

Up.

Down.

In waves.

In circles.

But never once making contact.

Ran clenched his eyes shut. He wanted to scream, but the only thing that left his lips was a stammering whine.

“Camus, _please!_ ”

He heard Camus hum in satisfaction and felt a cool finger finally trace the shaft of his cock. Ran nearly sobbed, hips bucking on their own accord, desperately chasing after the sensation.

“I see patience isn’t something taught amongst the rabble,” Camus chided, tone airy, lightly wrapping his fingers around Ran’s cock and stroking.

Ran moaned, too engrossed in his pleasure to care about any goading from Camus.

“Although. I'll admit it. Your pleading just now,...Well done. Proper manners deserve proper comeuppance don't you think?” Camus asked, licking his lips and giving Ran a meaningful smirk when their eyes met, “Do you want a reward, Kurosaki?”

_Aah, now this is definitely new,_ Ran’s pleasure hazed mind supplied while he nodded mutely. Camus had never given him oral before. He felt a sudden pang of concern. Camus, with his grandiose attitude, could easily end up hurting the both of them.

“Camus-,” he started, but then Camus took the entire length of Ran’s cock in his mouth in a single swift motion.

Ran was so shocked by the sudden pleasure that his scream got stuck in his throat, only managing to make a few pathetic choking sounds as Camus moved his head. Ran could feel tears prick at the corner of his eyes from the sensation of tongue playing with his cock. From slowly rolling his tongue on the tip of Ran’s dick to swift deepthroating, the technique was relentless, as well as effortless. Camus gently massaged Ran’s balls, reducing the other to a gasping and groaning mess.

But, while Ran felt like his body was floating, his mind was buzzing, both from pleasure and an unexpected jealousy. He knew for a fact that he was one of the first, if not _the_ first, of Camus’s sex partners. At the very least, he was certain he was the first man Camus had ever been with. Or he _had_ been. How was someone as inexperienced as Camus sucking cock like a veteran pornstar?! But before Ran could follow that train of thought, Camus relaxed his pace. Then, slowly, he took Ran’s cock as deep into his throat as he could. There was a split-second pause and then Camus gave a low hum. The sudden rumble of Camus’s throat against his dick made Ran cry out. If Camus kept this up, he wasn’t gonna last much longer.

“C-Camus! Relax!” Ran said, hurriedly. Camus stopped humming and looked up at Ran questioningly before sliding the cock out of his mouth. Camus cleaned the sides of his lips with a finger.

“Did you not like that, Kurosaki?”

Ran sighed, feeling like his body was both charged and lifeless.

“If you had done anything more I would have burst,” Ran finally replied after catching his breath, “and we haven’t even gotten to any actual fucking yet!

Camus looked pleased.

“Impatient as always,” Camus tutted, “but you're correct. We have yet to reach the endeavor that will reveal the true victor of this duel-,” he glared at Ran when the other gave an audible groan, “and when I am declared the unanimous champion, it would be appropriate for it to be by virtue of your _complete_ _and_ _utter defeat_!”

Camus finished his declaration with a puff of his chest, eyes closed, a smirk on his lips, and arms spread wide. He looked like he was basking in some applause only he could hear. Ran was half tempted to provide a clap or two for the spectacle of it all, but before he could, Camus was pointing at him.

“Do you disagree?” Camus asked.

“Uhh... If that was some longwinded way of saying ‘lets fuck already’, you wont hear me complaining,” Ran said, shifting towards the drawer beside the bed.

When he opened the drawer, he found a small bottle of lube, condoms, and, surprisingly, some hair ties. He took one of the hair ties and tossed it to Camus after getting his attention. He knew Camus had a better time when he wasn't worrying about getting messy hair, so the hair ties were a stroke of good luck. Ran smirked, remembering all the times Camus had complained about him turning his hair as ‘monstrous as his dandelion spikes’ after they fucked. With an amused huff, Ran fished out a condom from the drawer.

“Come on, Kurosaki. What happened to all that eagerness you were showing earlier?” he heard Camus ask when he opened the condom’s wrapper.

Ran gave an annoyed glance, absently noting that Camus’s hair was tied in a ponytail now.

“You made that whole announcement earlier and _I'm_ the eager one?” Ran asked, sliding the condom on and grabbing the lube, motioning Camus over.

Camus smirked, climbed on top of him, and snatched the lube from Ran’s hand.

“Hmph. No one said I wasn't just as eager,” Camus said, uncapping the lube and pouring it onto Ran’s erection.

Ran’s eyebrows rose when Camus lifted himself, his intention to immediately take Ran inside clear. His hands instantly went to grab Camus’s ass, holding him in place before the man could do anything more.

“What the hell are you doing?! You need prep, dumbass! You could get hurt!”

He expected an embarrassed retort or an ‘ah, it had slipped my mind in my lust for you, Kurosaki’. Any of that. Instead, Camus snorted and raised a brow at him.

“Did you really think I hadn't properly prepared myself prior to coming here?”

An image of Camus readying himself flashed through Ran’s mind, making his cock twitch in arousal.

“You did?” He was staring intently into Camus’s eyes.

“Obviously.”

“Did you think of me?”

Camus was taken aback, eyes widening slightly. He hadn't expected that question and he had half the mind to avoid answering. But the way Kurosaki was staring at him, with a flare of something he couldn't quite place, it made his ears burn and his body tingle pleasantly. Throwing caution to the wind, Camus decided to be honest.

“...I did.”

Camus felt Kurosaki’s hands squeeze his rear with a surprising force. Camus felt his ears burn hotter, taking note of the satisfaction in the other man’s gaze. They stared at each other for a few moments before Camus smirked and slowly lowered himself onto Kurosaki. Camus felt his legs tremble as he stretched around Kurosaki’s cock, the feeling of being filled making him sigh in pleasure.

Camus was slow to start. He barely moved his hips, needing to get used to the sensation of Ran being inside him. Ran didn't say a word. He was watching Camus slowly gain momentum, from a gentle rocking of his hips that left Ran breathless to a steady bounce that left him groaning. His hands went to Camus’s waist and without warning, he began thrusting upwards, fast and as deeply as he could.

Camus moaned, instantly trying to match his pace.

“A ...beast as always..,” Camus teased between his gasps, grabbing at Ran’s hands for balance.

Ran smirked up at Camus, his only response being the slap of their colliding bodies as Ran gave a powerful thrust. Camus yelped and would have lost his balance if not for Ran taking hold of his hands and intertwining their fingers. They held each other’s hands tightly, wanting to be joined together as much as they could.

Camus leaned forward, bringing their lips together into a kiss. Their tongues slipped into each other’s mouths, slowly exploring each other in a way they had never bothered to before. When Camus broke their kiss, Ran was smirking.

“What's wrong? Don't tell me you’re tired already?” He asked, noticing how Camus had gone back to slowly riding his cock.

Camus chuckled, “Hah! Hardly!”

A sheen of sweat had started to form on his brow and because of his tied hair, Ran was able to see Camus’s ears burning crimson. He found himself thinking about how attractive that was, and how he ached to see Camus come undone.

Without warning, Ran pulled Camus down so they were face to face. He smirked at Camus, lips traveling to his ears.

“I get it, “ he started, voice low, almost a whisper, “You want me to rock your world. You're just some little pillow princess that wants to get fucked raw,” He nibbled at Camus’s ear, enjoying how it made Camus whimper and tighten around his dick.

He let his tongue glide around Camus’s flushed ear, awaiting a response. He heard Camus make a choked noise before pulling himself away from Ran, who grinned when they were looking at each other once more.

Camus was breathing heavily, but he had a look of defiance and determination on his face.

“That's right. I want you to attend to me. To prove yourself worthy of me,” He joined their lips in a rough kiss, biting at Ran’s lip and giving it a tug before letting it slide out of his teeth. It was Ran’s turn to whimper.

“Make me scream your name. That is... if you think you can.” Camus finished, voice husky.

They stared into each other’s eyes, twin smirks on their faces. Ran felt like his whole body was on fire as a new wave of excitement crashed through him.

“Then I'll have to fuck you with all I’ve got, _Your Highness,_ ” he said, guiding Camus off of him and onto all fours on top of the bed.

Ran positioned himself so he could admire the view of Camus’s ass. He grabbed hold of it, spreading the mounds until he saw the entrance, coated in lube and waiting patiently for his cock. He smirked and teased Camus’s asshole with the tip of his dick.

“By the time I'm done, Camus. You won't be able to live without the taste of my cock.” It was all the warning he gave, immediately shoving himself inside. Camus cried out and lurched forward from the sudden penetration, twisting the bed sheets in his fists as Ran slammed into his body.

Ran was clutching onto Camus’s hips, the feel of soft skin molding into his hand made him want to dig his fingers as deeply into the flesh as he could. He wanted to leave marks on Camus’s pale skin. To ruin him in a way that no one else could, or ever would, if he had any say in it. The sudden burst of possessiveness made Ran change the pace of his thrusts, making Camus moan loudly in obvious pleasure, but Ran wasn't satisfied.

He started angling each thrust, determined to hit every part inside of Camus until he found what he was looking for.

Camus was gasping with each change, but it wasn't the reaction Ran wanted. But then, after angling himself upwards and giving a sharp twist of his hips, he felt Camus abruptly stiffen. Ran gasped at the feeling of Camus tightening around his cock, watching as the blond’s arms fell under his weight and his head landed on the bed. Camus’s whines were muffled and an intense tremor was running through his body. Ran felt himself smirk, finally feeling satisfied.

Without giving the other a chance to recover, Ran ruthlessly slammed his cock into Camus, focusing on hitting the exact spot that caused such a strong reaction. The sounds Camus emitted when he started slamming his body back against Ran’s cock were animalistic, a mix of moaning, whimpers and growls. The unapologetic way Camus was reacting to him was driving Ran crazy. It made him lose his momentum and he found himself floundering.

In between clumsy thrusts, Camus’s ponytail caught Ran’s eye. It was bouncing from the intensity of their fucking. Ran smiled, the hair ties really were a stroke of good luck. In a matter of seconds, Ran traced his hands down Camus’s back, listening to the sounds of moaning before letting his fingers firmly grip the ponytail. With a swift twist of his wrist and a tug, Ran pulled back. Camus cried out loudly, back arching.

“You like that?” Ran asked, keeping his grip on Camus’s hair firm as he forced their bodies back in sync.

Camus could barely speak, voice sluggish. But in any case, he still tried to respond.

“Y..Ye-.” Camus’s words caught in his throat when Ran gave his hair a firm tug and slammed their bodies together.

“Those slutty little moans of yours are enough of an answer.”

Camus laughed between gasps.

“I-i'm.. still ..n-not screaming your n-name, Kurosaki.”

Ran grinned, letting go of Camus’s hair while pushing his cock deeper inside, but before Camus could drop back onto the bed, Ran caught his arms.

“You will.”

Then, using as much strength as he could, Ran pulled Camus back. By using Camus’s arms as a grip, Ran was able to plunge his cock as far into Camus as he could. He rammed into Camus without mercy, making figure eights with his hips, and making sure to hit Camus’s prostate as much as he could. Camus made a strangled noise before stammering through his gasps.

“K-keep doing that.”

So Ran did, spurred on by his desire to hear Camus cry out for him. Camus unknowingly gave him exactly what he wanted. He was whimpering and sighing with every thrust of Ran’s hips and was gradually growing louder and louder as time went on. The sounds were satisfying to Ran but he found himself growing annoyed at the fact that he couldn't see Camus’s face. He wanted to see Camus’s desire for him, not just hear it.

Without warning, Ran let go of Camus’s arms. Camus fell face first onto the bed, whining at the sensation of Ran’s cock slipping out of his ass. Camus’s body was like putty in Ran’s hand, turning obediently when Ran flipped him over so he was on his back.

Ran huddled close to Camus and their eyes met. Camus gave Ran a questioning look. Ran grinned in return.

“I wanted to look at your face,” He said, and slowly sank himself inside Camus once more.

He rolled his hips in a gentle and steady motion, watching Camus’s face closely. The exhilaration he felt when he saw Camus’s face morph from confused to euphoric was indescribable. The feeling intensified when he felt Camus wrap legs around his hips and cling hands onto his back. Camus was biting his lip, trying hard not to make any noise now, almost like he was embarrassed to be seen making the sounds.

Ran lent down and kissed Camus roughly, forcing his tongue inside Camus’s mouth, not letting the other stay silent. Camus’s moan was muffled between them. When Ran broke their kiss, he moved his lip to Camus’s ear.

“Don't hide yourself from me,” He whispered, pushing himself deeper inside Camus. He gave short but fast thrusts, the kind he knew Camus enjoyed the most, “ I want you to scream my name.”

His head was starting to blank as he felt his climax creep closer and closer. He wasn't sure what he was saying anymore, the words falling out of his lips as he plunged into Camus.

He was so far gone, that his words jumbled from “I want you to scream my name” to a simple “ I want you.”

For Camus, this was the man he loved repeatedly whispering ‘ _I want you’,_ directly into his ear while they were joined as one. The pure elation that erupted in his heart was extraordinary. He wanted to yell out and lose himself to the pleasure Kurosaki was giving him. Wager be damned.

“K-Kurosaki,” But his ever present fear stripped him of his voice, leaving him with a breathless whisper. It frustrated him, how one moment he felt like he could take on the world but in the next he was left with no confidence to speak of. His earlier failure had shown him that. He had been relieved when Kurosaki had thrown him a lifeline, which he had latched onto greedily to regain his poise. It was entirely unlike him! Truly. He had worked his hardest to be the very definition of assertiveness and pride. But now he was being cowed by some stupid infatuation? Laughable. He thought he had come to accept this weakness and fear within himself but it was clearly easier said than done.

There was a split-second pause, and Kurosaki gave a firm thrust. Camus cried out, his moan growing louder when he felt a hand slide down his torso to his erection, stroking it.

“No, not like, not like that.” Kurosaki was mumbling into his ear and Camus found himself confused.

Not like what? If Kurosaki wanted him to be louder, it just wasn't possible. Not when they were face to face like this.

“Say my name, _my_ name, Camus, _my_ name,” Kurosaki said after not getting a response, sounding increasingly desperate.

_Ah_ , Camus thought when he realized what Kurosaki wanted. It made him feel strange, the fact that Kurosaki wished this of him. He understood the significance.

Gritting his teeth, Camus shoved himself closer to Kurosaki, lips now near his ear.

“Ranmaru.”

It was low, lower than he had intended it to be and he was certain Kurosaki hadn't even heard him over the sounds of their joining bodies. He tried to not let the disappointment show on his face, but then Kurosaki lifted his body and embraced him. His thrusts began to grow harder and harder. Being engulfed in Kurosaki’s arms was like heaven to Camus’s frayed nerves.

In his bliss, he let himself call out for ‘Ranmaru’ again, over and over. It was no louder than a whisper but he repeated it like a mantra. When Kurosaki began muttering Camus’s name in return, growing louder until he was downright growling it in pleasure, Camus had, for whatever reason, felt his heart swell. He may have been deluding himself, but it made him feel loved. Naturally, he would take this fact to the grave with him. Even more so when he felt his eyes burn with tears from the emotion. In an attempt to hide his shame, he shoved his face into Kurosaki’s neck when the tears began to fall.

If Ran noticed Camus’s tears, he didn't mention them. He simply held Camus closer and rolled his hips into the man, feeling his climax edge closer and closer. Suddenly, he felt Camus clench around his dick, the legs around his waist tightening and before Ran realized what was happening, Camus was aggressively fucking himself on his cock. He cried out, not expecting Camus’s sudden initiative, but quickly matching Camus’s aggressive thrusts. He hissed loudly when he felt the sharp sting of Camus harshly digging his nails into his back. The sting grew as Camus stiffened even more, suddenly crying out Ran’s name, and dragging his nails deeply down Ran’s back.

This sting of the nails clawing at his back, Camus tightening around him and calling out his name was too much. With a loud cry, he buried himself deeply into Camus and his mind went blank with a euphoric relief as he came. Slowly, he pumped himself into Camus’s trembling body, riding out his orgasm until he had spent every bit of himself inside.

A wave of exhaustion immediately coursed through him and he fell forward on top of Camus. His breathing was ragged and he could feel himself starting to fall asleep. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Camus’s neck. Absently, he felt around for Camus’s hand, squeezing it tightly when he found it. A sense of peace overtook him, and with the feel of Camus’s body against his, Ran fell into an immediate deep sleep.

Camus, who had been distracted trying to regain his bearings, looked at Ran in shock when he felt the other suddenly go slack on top of him.

“Kurosaki. Are you asleep?” He asked.

When he didn’t receive a response in return, Camus scowled.

“ Typical. Always sleeping in the most inopportune of-,” Camus yawned loudly and suddenly found himself caring less about Ran’s sudden slumber.

He contemplated for a moment and then, just like that, fell asleep too.

* * *

The next morning, Ran woke up with a tired groan. He sat up and stretched his arms, hissing when he felt a sting on his back.

“Don't move around too much, Kurosaki. You’ll damage the medical work I did on your back, no thanks is necessary,” Ran turned his head towards Camus’s voice, “but it’s strongly encouraged, of course.”

He was in the bathroom, fully dressed, and adjusting the collar of his cream coat in front of the mirror until he looked satisfied. There was no trace of their previous night on him. He turned to look at Ran and smirked.

“Yeah, Yeah. Mornin’ to you too,” Ran scratched his head with a yawn, getting off of the bed and heading straight to the bathroom.

Camus stepped out of his way with a scoff, running a hand through his neat blond hair and leaving to sit on the now empty bed.

The first thing Ran did when he closed the door behind him was take a look at his back. His eyebrows rose when he saw that Camus hadn't been lying about his ‘medical work’. In seemingly random parts of his back, there were adhesive bandages and the remnants of what looked like ointment.

He stared at it for a long time, memories of their night together flashing through his mind. Had Camus really scratched his back badly enough to warrant this? As he stared at his back, he realized with a start that his body was clean, no post-sex smell or residues.

But that would mean that Camus had…

Ran felt his face burn with a blush, not knowing what to think.

Deciding he’d shower in his own home, Ran went through a quick morning routine. After his teeth were cleaned and his face was washed, Ran looked at his hair and disdain. Flat. Spikeless. He contemplated doing his hair but the only thing at hand was an off brand hair gel. Ran, who was used to his name-brand hair wax decided to forgo the spikes for now.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he found Camus sitting on the bed, legs crossed and fiddling with his cellphone. Next to him were Ran’s clothes, neatly folded and waiting to be put on.

Feeling a bit awkward, Ran went to grab his clothes, unsure of what to say. Luckily, while he had no idea what to talk about, Camus did.

“So,” he started, staring right at him as he began to dress, “You lost.”

Ran, who was in the middle of putting on his t-shirt, sputtered.

“ _I_ lost?! _You_ lost!” He said.

“No.”

“Wha-. The hell is that supposed to mean!?” “ A refusal. A denial. A dismissal. Honestly, Kurosaki, are you really so oafish that you don’t know what ‘No’ means?”

Camus smirked when he saw the other’s face burn scarlet. Truthfully, Camus had no idea if he had _actually_ won in their tryst. He had been too far gone to keep track, after all. But, he didn’t really think it mattered much in the end anyways.

“You-, ugh. Fine. What do you want?” Ran asked with a sigh, staring at Camus, arms crossed and fingers already pinching the bridge of his nose. He was fully expecting the worst.

Camus cleared his throat before standing. He placed himself right in front of Ran, also crossing his arms.

“Enter a courtship with me.”

There was a long period of silence.

“.....Ha???”

Camus bristled.

“You’re more than welcome to refuse,” Camus scoffed, pausing for a moment before pointing right at Ran’s face, looking annoyed.

“However! I have the _absolute confidence,_ ” Camus held up his other hand as if he were reciting poetry, “the complete assurance, nay,” He gave Ran a look, “ that also means no, by the way,” his poetics hand clenched into a fist, “I have _the utmost faith_ that this arrangement would be more beneficial to you than it ever would for me, Kurosaki. I assure you, should you accept-”

“Alright, Alright. Shut up for a second,” Ran said, taking hold of the hand pointing at his nose, “Did you really make _all of this_ happen so you could ask me out?”

There was a beat of silence.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course not. I had intended to ask for a different favor but decided this would be more….imperative.”

Ran stared at Camus, amusement blooming in his chest as he watched a barely noticeable pink tinge crawl onto Camus’s cheeks. Honestly. They had done this all backwards hadn't they? Fuck first, feelings later, date last.

Ran scoffed and pulled Camus close to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and guiding him towards the hotel room entrance.

“What are you doing, Kurosaki?!”

“ Ain't it obvious? We’re going on a date. I ain’t doing any of that blueblood courtship crap but I’m not against going out with you. Weirdly enough,” Ran said, letting Camus go and slipping on his shoes when they reached the door.

“Hmph! It's not ‘blueblood crap’, Kurosaki, it's called being _genteel_. And of course you're not! It’s only natural to want to be with someone of my quality,” Camus replied, face impassive but the blush on his cheeks growing darker, “but you should know. I already had plans for this morning.”

“Yeah, yeah. Taking your dog on his ‘walkies’. Let's just go to your place first and bring him with us. He’s gotta get used to me anyways, right?” Ran said, opening the door and stepping out before Camus.

Camus didn’t hide the happy look on his face.

“ Indeed. You’ll be impressed by how smart he is,” He replied, following after Ran, “Where will we be getting breakfast?”

“You should be thinking about putting some actual clothes on instead of food, Camus.”

The two men’s voices faded down the hall, disappearing completely when the door to their empty hotel room closed with a _click_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading!! This is the first smut fic ive ever written and i was very nervous about sharing it LOL! Sorry for any formatting issues. I use Google Docs and it messes with it a lot! And sorry if this was ooc! Either way! i hope you enjoyed it and read any future RanCam/CamRan fics i post up!


End file.
